


Honey, Honey mine

by whatitsaysonthetin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Exploring Gender, Fanart, Housewife Steve Rogers, M/M, Married Sex, Pet Names, Roleplay, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatitsaysonthetin/pseuds/whatitsaysonthetin
Summary: "Hey, sweet thing." Tony's breath caught momentarily, then he smiled and raised his face for a kiss. "I love you, you know that?""I kind of figured." Steve smiled quietly and closed his eyes.~Steve and Tony do housewife roleplay; Steve gets more out of it than he planned for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Honey, Honey mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Soft feels ahead, surprise suprise. 
> 
> The only thing you need to know going in is that I imagined this little interlude taking place in one of Tony's other New York houses; generally a private, more warmly decorated place that Steve would feel at home in. ♡
> 
> Fill for Stuckony Smut Bingo: N1 "Housewife"

~♡~

It was almost time for Tony to get home for the night, Steve thought as he dried his hands on a dishtowel and headed for the elevator; his husband was punctual for sex at least, if nothing else. They'd been married long enough that Tony had gotten bored with vanilla sex, (Steve was perfectly fine with it, but any kind of closeness he could get Tony to stay still for, he'd take it), and somehow the idea of roleplay had come up, and Steve had blushed beet red and Tony had pestered him until he spilled all of his secret fantasies. (Well, some of them. Steve was keeping a few surprises up his sleeve for a rainy day.)

Anyway, the point was that Tony was on his way home and Steve still needed to get ready. 

Padding lightly across the plush carpet of the master bedroom, Steve opened his closet and retrieved the flat white boxes he'd ordered for himself a few weeks back when he was fleshing out his plan for the scene. He could already feel his heartbeat speeding up a little as he delicately peeled back layer after layer of tissue paper until a shock of deep, midnight blue silk met his fingertips. He held his breath as he lifted the dress out of the box and held it to his chest; he could already smell the spicy scent of his cologne suffusing the material, the contrast of masculinity and femininity blending together in a way that felt right.

Steve's stomach did an anxious little twist, and he laid the dress out carefully on the bed so he could get ready. He'd spent over an hour in the bathroom that morning shaving every inch of his body below the neck, but he'd left his face for the last minute to make sure it stayed smooth as long as possible. Rubbing a soft lather into his cheeks, Steve blew out a deep breath and set a fresh blade to his skin. 

It was going to be fine. Tony was a good sport, and it wasn't like he hadn't brought up the subject in the first place. It really wasn't a big deal if he wanted to wear a dress for a few hours and pretend that he was Tony's wife. Sexual fantasies were normal, and he wasn't hurting anyone, so why the hell was he so nervous? 

A tiny speck of red seeped up through the foam and Steve hurried to blot it with a piece of toilet paper. At least his skin healed cleanly; wouldn't do to present his husband with a cheek covered in shaving nicks. Finishing quickly so he wouldn't have time to second guess himself, Steve tidied up the bathroom and went back to get dressed. 

He'd never worn fancy underclothes before, (he also hadn't had hairless legs since he was thirteen), so the smooth-on-smooth slide of the satin shorts was more than a little jarring, but not… Steve ran his palms over the muscular curve of his ass; not bad, actually. And the dress… 

...it fit perfectly.

A slow exhale caressed Steve's lips as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked. Nice. Beautiful. Handsome. He turned to admire the broad line of his shoulders from the back, tapering to his slim waist where the full skirt flared outward at a pleasant angle; not bad at all. 

The alarm beeping from Steve's watch on the nightstand shook him out of his reverie, and he ran to the closet for his shoes. He hadn't had as much time to practice with the heels as he would have liked, but he didn't plan on wearing them for too long anyway. Running a last minute comb through his hair, Steve smoothed his hands over his skirt one more time and hurried downstairs. 

~♡~

Tony drummed his fingers restlessly on the steering wheel as he waited for six o'clock to arrive. He'd decided to play his part to the hilt for the Ultimate Roleplay Experience by wearing an actual suit-suit to the lab, and lugging one of dad's old briefcases out of storage to carry his tools in. 

5:57. Come on already. 

Was all of the rigmarole worth it, though? Two thousand percent. Steve was such a hard guy to give nice things to; even harder to get to open up about what he liked in bed, so when this whole RP development happened? Tony was all over it. (And full disclosure? The thought of Steve in a sexy little cocktail number was downright _ delightful.) _

5:59. Close enough. 

Making as much noise as possible, Tony slammed the car door as he got out and stomped his way up the front stoop. Oh, how hard his life was; how many long and grueling hours of work he put in at the lab, how he wanted nothing more than to put his feet up, have his darling wife bring him a dri-_ink! Holy Santa Maria… _

"Oh, Tony! I'm so glad you're home!"

The world went dark blue for several seconds in which Tony struggled to breathe with his face planted squarely in Steve's voluminous bosom. It was suffocatingly soft, and Tony was just getting comfortable for a nice long hug when his feet _ left the ground _ and Steve set him back down with a fond kiss to the top of his head. Tony blinked, shook his head twice, gazed up, and… up until he met Steve's sparkling eyes. 

Okay. Wow. 

"Hi, honey." Tony took a half step back so he could take in the full view; from the _ legs for days _ and _ kitten heel pumps _ to the _ dress that hugged every single curve _ he couldn't believe his eyes. "You look. Wow. I don't have words. Incredible. That's a word, right?"

"Yeah," Steve ducked his head with a blush, and _ oh God Tony was not going to survive the night. _ "I made your favorite dinner; roast chicken and pesto spaghetti, string beans, rolls, and a lemon meringue pie."

"Sounds perfect." Tony let Steve take his jacket and briefcase with another dizzying kiss to the temple, and followed him inside. 

The house didn't really look different than any other day, but here and there Tony's eyes picked out the tiny details that Steve had left for him to find. A frilly apron draped over the back of a kitchen chair, an open cookbook smudged with flour, a stray feather from a duster hiding under the table in the hall, Steve's favorite variety of roses floating in a bowl of water in the living room. 

And Steve… Tony had honestly never seen Steve _ glow _ before. 

"Did you have a nice day at the lab?" Steve led his husband into the formal dining room, the one they never used, and waited patiently for Tony to remember to pull out his chair, _ (which he earned an amazing smile for; note to self.) _

"Oh, you know," Tony waved a hand airily as he settled in at the head of the table. Besides a mouthwatering display of food, Steve had brought out the best table linens, the second best china and silverware, and a five-hundred dollar bottle of Barbaresco almost as old as he was. Which, you know, did not really go with chicken, but Tony was so _ ding-dang proud _ of Steve's effort he couldn't care less if they had it with cheeseburgers.

The smirk playing on Steve's lips when he looked up to pass the string beans was _ indecent. _ "No, tell me." 

"Well," Tony rolled up his sleeves a little so he could carve the chicken, (not because he was melting under his wife's gaze, no siree), "I did a little work on the new suit, did some AI coding, stuff like that. Bruce wanted some input on a physics thing so we worked on that for a couple of hours."

Tony swallowed as Steve's manicured fingers brushed the inside of his wrist for the briefest moment over the dinner rolls, but he did his best to pretend he hadn't noticed. "So. How was your day?"

_ That _finally got Steve to blush. "Oh, well, you know, nothing special." 

"Now, now, honey, I want to hear all about it."

Steve glanced up through his lashes for a moment before dropping his eyes back to his plate. He wasn't eating as much as he needed to to keep his strength up, but Tony knew the dinner was mostly for show anyway. Steve nibbled on the edge of his bottom lip while he toyed with his spaghetti, then he shrugged. "I spent the day making the house nice for you."

"So I saw," Tony nodded seriously, "looks like we're going to have to buy you a new feather duster. The old one's moulting."

"Oh, dear. I just _ knew _ I should've run the Hoover." Steve sighed dramatically as he raised the back of his hand to his forehead. "I just _ can't _ seem to work the blessed thing. You're _ so much _ better with those mechanical doohickeys." 

"I'll take a look at it later," Tony took a bite of chicken to keep from cracking up, then he leaned forward a little, letting his eyes rake Steve's body lustfully. "What I really want to know, is where did you get that stunning dress?"

"Um... I, uh, I got it made special. It's… it's Dior." Steve turned his face away and closed his eyes; his breath shaking just as much as his hands tightly clasped in his lap. Tony watched him carefully for a moment, then he reached over to rest a warm hand on Steve's arm.

"Well, the results are much appreciated."

"Oh, hush."

"You'll see when we get to the bedroom, honey." Tony ignored his wife's furious blushing by taking a deep sip of his wine. If Steve was getting all flustered over feeling pretty there was no reason to hold back on the compliments. 

They finished their dinner in companionable silence, each trying their best to outdo one another by relentlessly flirting and knocking ankles under the table. Steve was about to clear away the plates when Tony grabbed his hands and pulled him down for a proper kiss. 

"Leave it. I wanna smooch for a while."

"But you haven't had your drink yet." Steve's lips twitched into a smile against Tony's and he started walking backwards towards the elevator, still holding his husband by both hands and a sinful gaze. 

"How are you even doing this in heels?"

"I'm talented like that." 

"I'll say. You're a natural, honey." Tony kept watching Steve's body language for cues; the flush high on the cheeks, the head duck, the lip nibble, the inward curve of the shoulders as they waited for the elevator doors to open. It was all Steve, but concentrated, as if he'd reduced himself to his essential qualities and was only letting Tony see them one drop at a time. 

"I've already set your slippers by the fire," Steve said quietly, letting go of Tony's hands so he could busy himself with fixing their drinks. He listened to Tony getting comfortable on the sofa, and took a minute to catch his breath again. Something was happening between them that he hadn't been expecting; something that made his heart race and his blood sing. But wasn't that the whole point? To build intimacy with his husband? He felt immensely attracted to Tony, sure; as much as he always did, but this… 

"Here you go, darling. I made it the way you like it."

Steve waited for Tony to take his glass before settling demurely on the arm of the couch with his ankles crossed to one side. He hadn't made himself a drink after all; his stomach was in too many knots to enjoy it, his mind was all mixed up, and his dick hadn't stopped throbbing since he'd gotten dressed. All in all the evening was going exactly to plan except for his damn emotional overreactions.

Beside his wife, Tony made a show of savoring his drink; tilting the tumbler to catch the amber light, and swirling it under his nose with an appreciative sniff, but all he really wanted to do was look at Steve. The thought that he couldn't tell whether Steve was hard under his ten layers of petticoats was driving him wild. Steve was definitely aroused; Tony knew his tells well enough by now; the slight uptick of huffy breath through his nose, the fidgeting hands in his lap, the goddamn lip chewing that made Tony want to kiss his mouth off.

Tony shifted in his seat, not-so-subtly spreading his legs so Steve could see the effect he was having and gave him a long, lewd ogle. "You really are something, honey bunch." 

"Oh?" Steve pressed one blunt thumbnail into his palm with a strained smile. 

"Mm-hm. The way you fill out that dress? Scandalous. And don't get me started on those shoes."

Tony winked lasciviously. Steve flared his nostrils with a sharp inhale and squeezed his eyes shut tight. To his mortification, he could feel the saturated material of his undergarments finally giving way at the seams from the strain he'd been putting them through all evening. Swallowing down rough tears, he shook his head. "Really, it's not a big deal."

"Baby, honey, no." Tony reached up to rub the small of Steve's back, but Steve flinched so violently he snatched his hand away to the safety of his own lap. "Steve, we can stop this right now. You don't need to wear anything that makes you uncomfortable." 

"That's the point, Tony! I- I am comfortable!"

"Then why...?"

"I think I like wearing dresses."

"Oh." Tony blinked once, then his eyes lit up with understanding. _ "Ohhhh! _ Steve, no, honey, that's good. It's great that you like dresses. I'll buy you a whole closet full of dresses!"

"Jeez, Tony." Steve shook his head again, but the tears clinging to his lashes didn't look quite as precarious. He huffed a sigh and slid down into his husband's lap, wrapped his arms around him and gave him a long kiss. "You're too much, you know that?"

"Too much charm? Brilliance? Money?"

"Too much heart." Steve nuzzled his face into his husband's neck to dry his tears and re-find his balance. He should've known that Tony had his back, even on his own private battlefields. "I love you so much."

"Feeling's mutual, buddy." Tony gave Steve's back a soothing rub for a minute, then Steve started getting huffy again and he had other things on his mind. "Are you even popping a boner under this thing? Because honestly, I can not tell and it's driving me nuts."

Steve's saucy smirk returned full blast, enhanced by the diamonds on his lashes and the redness of his bitten lips. "Why, Mr. Stark, you only had to ask and I would've shown you." 

Tony's mind shorted out slightly, because Steve was guiding his hand up his silky-smooth thigh, up under the ten layers of skirts, and... oh, wow, yes he was indeed very hard. 

"You're not wearing panties?"

"They uh,"Steve's cheeks flushed with the way Tony was palming him under his dress and he licked his lips, "they kind of… ripped." 

"Ripped." Tony repeated the word with a tone bordering on awe. "You ripped a pair of underwear with your dick?" 

"Yeah?"

"That," Tony trailed a calloused fingertip the length of Steve's shaft from head to balls, "is so hot. I wanna keep 'em as a souvenir."

_ "Shit." _ Steve gasped sharply; Tony's thumb had found its way into his foreskin, delicately tugging and smearing pre-come over his glans. He let his own fingers find their way into Tony's hair, gripping and loosening as the pleasure in his body continued to rise. "I- I can't even see your hand. You c-could be doing anything to me."

"What would you like, sweetheart?" Tony pressed a tiny kiss to the side of his wife's neck, then a second, then a third, "tell daddykins all about it."

Steve's weak snicker devolved into a whine with whatever the hell Tony was doing to him under his dress. The urge to cross his legs fought with the need to spread them until Tony was balls deep- 

"I want you in me." Steve's cheeks bloomed fire engine red, and he gripped his husband's bicep. "Or eat me out, something, I don't know."

"Switch places with me, sweetpea." 

"What?"

Tony didn't waste time answering; in under ten seconds he'd wiggled out from under Steve's legs and dived headfirst under his skirt. Steve's head thunked against the armrest of the couch, then he made himself look at his lap and promptly lost his composure. 

"Wow."

"Sorry." 

Tony came up for air wiping come out of his goatee and licking his lips. "Don't apologize; that was my pleasure, honey."

"I think not being able to see kind of made me more sensitive." Steve winced at the scrape of nylon on his tender parts and squirmed. "I'm still hard, honey, can you..?"

"Oh! Of course. Allow me." Tony disappeared again and Steve did his best to take deep breaths. He could just see the outline of Tony's head bobbing around under his skirt, feel something wet lapping at his balls and taint. When Tony's tongue (or maybe his fingers?) slipped into his ass, Steve arched his back with a reverberating groan and came a second time. 

"This is getting embarrassing."

"This is getting _sublime." _ Tony surfaced with even more come on his face and an absolutely besotted grin. "Seriously, baby, let's do this every time. You are so responsive when you're not micromanaging yourself."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Enjoy the moment, Steven."

"Fine." Steve kicked off his shoes with a huff and threw one obscenely long leg over his husband's shoulder. "Have your wicked way with me, oh lord and master."

"Hallelujah!"

Tony surged up to plant a disgustingly tacky kiss on his wife's lips, and dove back under the skirt with renewed zeal. Steve clutched the back of the couch for support, but otherwise he let his body do whatever it wanted. He came two more times before he saw Tony again, (who had kindly wiped the worst of his mess off on his petticoats, the jackass), but the unburdened joy radiating in his eyes made the whole night worth it. 

"I want to see your face for the next one, honey." Tony murmured sappily, crawling up his wife's beautifully muscular body and nuzzling into her cleavage, "will you ride me?"

"I'd love to, sugar." Steve's skin heated pleasantly and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his husband's head. He let Tony move around, settling comfortably against the back of the couch so they could make out while they had sex. Steve straddled Tony's lap, sinking slowly onto his dick with a quiet sigh. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, sweet thing." Tony's breath caught momentarily, then he smiled and raised his face for a kiss. "I love you, you know that?"

"I kind of figured." Steve smiled quietly and closed his eyes. Tony was so good to him, he thought as he mouthed languidly at his husband's lips. Even when he was stubborn and uptight, anxious, more often than not; trying to carry the world on his shoulders… Steve lifted himself up on his knees a little and sank back down; the material of his dress billowed around him in a sea of dark blue, hiding his still weakly spurting dick and Tony's buried in his ass. He let his forehead drop to his husband's shoulder and slowly swayed in place to the creak of leather and silk. 

Tony groaned softly, his fingers digging into the meat of Steve's thighs. He was so close; so close… he could still taste Steve on his tongue, even now that Steve had kissed the last of his breath away. The relaxed feeling of Steve's body slumped against him was heady in the best way; he loved when Steve let go, loved holding him close and kissing him, touching him, helping him feel at home in his own skin. Steve's little revelation that night made perfect sense, Tony mused to himself as he felt a fifth trickle of Steve's come drip down over his dick; he knew that he'd do anything he could to make his wife happy. _ Anything. _

A few moments more of gentle kissing, Steve squeezed lazily around him and he was coming. 

~♡~

"You alright, baby?" Tony asked a while later, gently scritching his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Steve's head to wake him. They'd fallen asleep fairly soon after Steve's sixth orgasm, which was about how things usually went, but now the fire was burning low and Tony had a crick in his back from sleeping pinned under a hundred and eighty-five pounds of all American beefcake. "Steve, honey, come on, I need to pee."

"Yeah, okay." Steve yawned loudly and rolled off the couch, blinking down at himself for a moment until his sleepy brain came back online. "I'm wearing a dress." 

"Yup."

"Huh."

"You want to order some more?" Tony stretched his arms up over his head, winced at a loud pop, and bent to rummage around the floor for his pants. Steve blinked owlishly a couple more times and shrugged.

"I… yeah, maybe. Let's just go back to bed." 

"After you get a snack, baby. You didn't eat enough at dinner to feed a bird."

"Yes, dear."

"Don't sass me, sweetie pie." 

Steve rolled his eyes, but he stepped in to give his husband a lingering kiss, too, and that was alright. "Wouldn't dream of it, honey."


End file.
